Network-based services exist that allow customers to purchase and utilize instances of computing resources (“instances”), such as virtual machine instances, on a permanent or as-needed basis. When a customer requests to instantiate a new instance of a computing resource, there is typically a delay between the time when the customer submits the request and the time that the instance actually becomes available for use by the customer. During the delay time, the customer is typically presented with an indication only that their instance will be ready for use “soon.” This type of non-specific indication regarding the availability of an instance can, however, be frustrating for a customer.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.